New Mutants (Earth-616)
However Sam told Dani to go, she wasn't a mutant anymore and to stop pretending she was because one of the most powerful mutants on earth wanted her dead. Dani, upset got into a van and drove away only to turn back minutes later after her teammates were badly beaten, running over Legion. After a brief battle with him, Magik managed to regain control of his body. Sam tried to apologize but Dani limped away, ignoring him. Later, when the X-Men established their new base on Utopia, they and the New Mutants battled the forces of Norman Osborn. To defeat the god Ares, who was a member of Osborn's Dark Avengers, Dani went to Las Vegas where she made a deal with Hela to get her Valkyrie powers back. When her powers returned, she won against Ares and the team decided to live on Utopia Cyclops asked Dani to resume her previous teaching position with the X-Men. Dani was more interested in joining Sam's team, but was informed by Cyclops that Sam had submitted a request for a permanent roster and didn't include Dani. Dani challenged Sam to a duel in the Danger Room and the two came to an understanding during their fight. Sam allowed Dani to rejoin his team and vowed to treat her as an equal. Necrosha Later, the witch Selene used the Transmode Virus to resurect all of the mutants who had died before and after M-Day. Cypher was one these mutants. Selene controlled Cypher with the Virus and ordered him to kill Magma. At the same time, Warlock went to Doug Ramsey's grave to find it had been dug up and his body missing. When the New Mutants saw Doug, they were happy at first. They didn’t know Selene was controlling him, but he attacked them and nearly killed Amara. Karma later took control of the other New Mutants so she could defeat Doug. Warlock arrived at Utopia and, not understanding the situation, defended his friend. He was contaminated by the Transmode Virus and Cypher decapited him. During the battle, the New Mutants were attacked by the Hellions that Selene had also resurrected. Warlock repaired himself and then he was saved from the Virus by the Cloak of Magik. He then registered the anti-virus in his body and used him to cure Cypher so they could defeat the Hellions together. During the Siege of Asgard, Hela summons and calls Dani in her favor: to gather the spirits of the Asgardians that fell in battle with Norman Osborn's forces. Dani accepts to do it. Second Coming When the Mutant Messiah is back from the future with Cable, the New Mutants have to fight against Cameron Hodge and The Right. During the battle, Karma is seriously injured by Cameron. Also Cypher try to tell Warlock than the only way to get out of the Right’s base safe is to forget his vow of not killing human lifes, saying "Either you do this thing, or else it’s all over. And we’ve failled. And every single one of us dies." Cypher convinces Warlock, who kills Cameron Hodge and the Right’s members to save the New Mutants. After the battle, Madison Jeffries is forced to amputate Karma’s left leg because of her injury. On another mission, Illyana, who was with another team of X-Men, is sent to Limbo. With a team who featured no other New Mutants, Sam goes in Limbo and brings back Illyana. Dani later confronts Cable, saying him that he putting every other mutant in danger by bringing Hope here, and she and Hope have a fight. Cypher is later recruited by X-Force to go into the future with them and destroy the mastermind system. When Cypher melds with the mastermind system and overtakes it, all the Nimrods who were attacking Utopia are deactivated. "Fall of the New Mutants" & "Rise of the New Mutants" Age of X Unfinished Business Fear Itself Regenesis | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, interdimensional teleportation using Magik's powers, flight using Warlock's aircraft form. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * New Mutants at uncannyxmen.net * (August 1986) * New Mutants Comic Books }} Category:X-Men members